


In a Log Cabin in the Middle of Nowhere

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Dom!Cas, Light Dom/sub, Log Cabin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowed In, Sub!Dean, bed sharing, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean and Castiel are caught in the middle of a snowstorm. Their only choice? Stop somewhere and hope they won’t freeze to death.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	In a Log Cabin in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! So, this one is for the @songenrebingo (Lust) and for the @writersofdestiel (Log Cabin), and it's a new for me: writing smut is not something I'm used to but I decided to challenge myself a little. I think it turned out pretty great though and I hope you enjoy it. [ Courtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/) beta'ed this, amazingly as always ❤❤

The snowstorm is worse than Dean had thought; he can barely see a foot in front of him with the snow and the dark, he doesn’t have his snow tires for Baby, which sucks because she keeps slipping on the road, and the heater doesn’t seem to be working. Dean’s not even sure they’re still on the right path or if they got lost—not that he would ever say that to Cas because he pretends everything’s fine. That doesn’t seem to work if the suspicious look in Cas’s eyes is anything to go by; he has his eyes squinted, trying to get a better look on the road, hands gripped tightly around himself as he shivers, and he keeps glancing at Dean.

“Dean, shouldn’t we stop somewhere? We can’t see anything.”

Dean scoffs, leaning closer to the wheel and squinting. “I can see just fine, Cas.”

He doesn’t need to look at Cas to know he doesn’t buy it, but he stays firm in his decision. Cas sighs as he looks back out the window. “Dean, I would _very much_ rather not die in a car accident. It’s dark already and we need sleep.”

Dean doesn’t answer, choosing to ignore Cas instead. _Does he seriously think I’m gonna crash just because of a little snow? He’s completely wrong and I don’t need sleep. We can make it back to the bunker in no time and_ then _I can sleep._ He can see Cas staring at him from his peripheral vision but he ignores it, hands closing tighter around the wheel as he lets the car move slower.

After a few minutes, in what Dean thinks can only be spite, the storm gets worse, hitting the Impala harder and limiting Dean’s vision to basically nothing. It forces him to drive more slowly and squint his eyes even more. He knows he should pull over and find somewhere to spend the night—hopefully somewhere Baby won’t be in the snow— but he can’t see anywhere they can actually stop; he hasn’t seen a motel in miles and he doubts he’ll be able to actually see one if they do pass by it.

Admitting defeat, Dean sighs before speaking, “Have you seen anywhere we can stop, Cas?”

He pretends not to see the smug smile on Cas’s lips. “There was what looked like a log cabin a couple of miles back. I don’t think there was anyone there.”

He follows Cas’s directions until he sees the log cabin and Cas was right; it doesn’t seem to have anyone inside. There’s also a garage where Dean can park Baby and that’s good enough for him. Cas gets out of the car to open it and Dean thanks the fact that it’s empty and has just enough space for Baby. He starts to shiver as soon as he turns the engine off, the cold taking over the warmth inside the car. His teeth start to chatter when he steps out of the car, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Cas is also shivering as he closes the garage door, lips practically blue already. They grab all of the blankets they have inside the Impala and hurry to the cabin.

It’s as cold as it was in the garage and Dean feels as his fingers would freeze one by one, his brain following suit. Cas doesn’t seem much better—his cheeks and nose are red, white puffs of air are twisting out through his mouth when he breathes, and his whole body is shaking with shivers. Dean walks around the cabin, trying to find a heater or blankets or anything that could help them warm up. He only finds a few logs of wood, enough to start a fire that could, maybe, last most of the night, but nothing more than that. _Thank god we got the blankets from Baby._

There isn’t any food or hot water either and only one bed in the room. Dean sighs as he places the blankets on top of it. _Of course there’s only one bed. At least there’s a fireplace here._ He hears as Cas walks closer to the room, teeth chattering and arms wrapped tightly around himself. Grabbing one blanket, Dean walks to him and wraps him on the blanket, pushing him gently to the bed.

“You look like you’re going to freeze, Cas.”

Dean has to give it to him: Cas’s stare looks like he could smite Dean on the spot. “You don’t look better, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who wanted to stop.” Dean crouches in front of the fireplace, grabbing the logs and placing them inside it.

Cas doesn’t answer but Dean hears his scoff. He pretends not to as he works to light the logs up, the shaking of his hands making it a much more difficult task than it should. He curses under his breath various times, the lighter falling from his hand once again. Cas chuckles lowly behind him and Dean flips him off, earning another chuckle.

When he finally manages to light it, he claps his hands together and turns to Cas with a smug smile. Cas doesn’t wait before slipping from the bed and dragging himself of the fire, humming happily when he feels the warmth. Dean smiles and walks to the bed, checking it to make sure he can pull it without risking it to break. It’s lighter than he expected and he has it closer to the fire in no time. The warmth is a great change but still not enough; Dean still shivers and it seems like his organs are going to freeze up.

He puts all the blankets on the bed and takes his jacket off—it’s mostly cooling him off instead of warming him up—, crawling under the blankets, front turned to look at Cas in front of the fireplace. He has his eyes closed with his legs pulled to his chest, head resting on his arms, and Dean can see him shake with a few shivers. Cas doesn’t seem to want to get up and get into the bed, content with staying in front of the fire. Dean knows he won’t be warm enough there and, even though he would rather not do it, their only choice is to share the bed; it beats the alternative of freezing to death.

Dean stretches his arms until he can grip Cas’s shoulder and shake him. Cas opens his eyes, startled, turning to look at Dean with a confused expression. “C’mon, Cas, you’ll freeze there. Get on the bed.”

Cas squints at him. “You want to share the bed with me?”

“More like not wanting to die. And it’s just for one night, I can deal with it.”

Cas still doesn’t seem convinced but he shivers violently, which seems to change his mind. He stands up and crawls under the blankets with Dean, and Dean turns to face him. The fire allows him to see Cas’s features somewhat clearly and Cas seems as nervous as Dean feels; his fingers fidget with the edge of the blankets, he breathes deeply, letting it out shakily, but his eyes never leave Dean’s. Dean swallows harshly, unable to break from Cas’s gaze; not that he _really_ wants to, anyway, because it’s nice. Even if it’s something that, according to Sam, they do all the time, Dean still enjoys it because he’s never had something like that before; being able to just look into someone’s eyes in silence, no need to do anything else.

The moment is only broken when Cas shivers so violently that his teeth chatter and he tenses up with the cold. Without thinking, Dean wraps his arms around him and pulls him to his chest, resting his chin on top of Cas’s head. He doesn’t even notice he does it until he feels Cas tensing up more between his arms, but he doesn’t let go, only holds him closer to him. Dean rubs his hands up and down Cas’s back in an attempt to warm him up. Tentatively, Cas puts his arms around Dean, cold hands pulling a hiss out of Dean’s mouth.

“Damn, Cas, your hands are colder than the temperature outside.”

“No, they’re not. And your hands are also cold.”

“They’re warmer than yours.”

Cas doesn’t answer but Dean feels his hands going lower until Cas slides them up under Dean’s shirt. Dean hisses, trying to arch away from them but Cas’s hands follow him, and Cas chuckles. Dean barely notices how close they are until he feels Cas’s breathing on his face, their noses practically touching. Dean freezes, staring at Cas’s eyes with wide ones. _How the hell did this happen?_ Cas seems to have the same thought, his hands stilling on Dean’s back and a trace of panic in his eyes. Dean’s afraid of even moving and breaking the movement.

Cas wets his lips and Dean’s gaze follows his tongue as Dean mimics him. He sees Cas’s eyes watch his lips and then move back up to Dean’s eyes. If Dean didn’t know any better, he would say that he can see lust in Cas’s eyes but that can’t be possible, right? There’s no reason for Cas to look at him like that. None at all.

The orange light the fire casts on the room doesn’t help at all, making Cas look even more beautiful in it, eyes dark with the shadows.

He doesn’t know who inches closer to the other; is it him or Cas? But, when Cas looks at him one more time before closing his eyes, lips barely touching Dean’s, Dean can’t find it in himself to care. He just closes his eyes and finally meets Cas’s lips. At the first touch, it’s nothing and everything at the same time; Cas’s lips are cold and soft, perfect where they touch Dean’s, and the heat that it builds in Dean’s gut is inexplicable. Cas’s hands slide up his back, the cold now raising goosebumps in Dean’s arms. He shivers in Cas’s embrace, humming when Cas lightly scratches his back.

Cas uses it to deepen the kiss, his tongue wetting Dean’s lower lip until Dean opens his mouth. The kiss takes Dean’s breath away—pun intended—and he pulls Cas closer to him, one leg thrown over Cas’s hip to help. Cas moans into the kiss, mouth open, and Dean takes advantage of it to pull Cas’s lower lip between his teeth. Cas’s hands wander up, pulling Dean’s shirt along with them until Dean needs to let go of him to allow Cas to pull the shirt off and throw it away. Dean doesn’t even bother with the cold, barely feeling it when Cas’s hands are on him again, leaving a burning feeling as they trace Dean’s back and abdomen.

Deciding Cas is overdressed, Dean works on ridding him of his jacket and shirt, throwing them somewhere in the room. His hands roam Cas’s body, mouthing along Cas’s jaw and neck, sucking a bruise as Cas moans in his ear. Dean practically growls when Cas’s scratch is slightly harder, sending a shiver up his spine. He keeps kissing and licking Cas’s neck and collar, one of his hands working its way to Cas’s ass. 

Cas moans when Dean squeezes it and forces them to turn, Dean under him. If possible, Cas’s eyes are even darker, his pupils blown wide and filled with lust, and his hair is completely dishevelled. Dean’s pretty sure he doesn’t look too different from him and it turns him on even more. He’s already so hard that it hurts and he can feel Cas is too. They just stare at each other, breathing heavily, and Cas’s hands make their way to Dean’s, intertwining their fingers before pulling them up and pinning them against the bed. Cas holds them with one of his, the other making its way down Dean’s chest and abdomen, until they’re on the waistband of his jeans. 

Dean can’t do anything but stare at Cas, mouth hanging open as Cas opens his jeans, hand so close yet so far from where he actually wants it. He doesn’t fail to notice the smirk on Cas’s lips and he’s about to tell him to go and fuck himself but Cas’s hand is suddenly on Dean’s cock and he can’t think anymore. He lets out a gasp, eyes falling closed as he arches his back, and he can only feel Cas slowly jacking him with one hand and Cas’s mouth on his neck. Dean can’t do anything more but moan and gasp and try to free his hands from Cas’s.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean pleads, squirming his arms to pull them out of Cas’s grip. 

“Just because I’m not an angel anymore,” Cas’s voice is in his ear, gravelly and hot, his breath raising goosebumps in Dean, “doesn’t mean I’m not strong enough to hold you, Dean.”

It shouldn’t excite Dean as much as it does, but he can’t help himself, letting out a breathless _fuck_.

Cas’s mouth travels down Dean’s body, sucking and kissing and biting, and leaving Dean a whimpering mess under Cas. Cas’s other hand is slowly pushing Dean’s pants down, the cold hitting Dean’s skin slowly, contrasting with Cas’s warm hand wonderfully. Dean loses track of what he says after a while; they’re a mix of _Fuck_ , and _Cas, please_ , and _oh my god_ and Dean can’t keep track nor be held accountable for them. 

He forces his eyes open when he feels Cas’s skin on his and sees that Cas also doesn’t have his pants. Dean can barely keep a moan from slipping out of his mouth as he sees all the skin that it’s usually hidden from him; Cas is surprisingly muscular, tanned and smooth skin everywhere Dean can see, and the sight makes Dean’s mouth water with the thought of running his mouth all over it. He tries to squirm out of his hold again, Cas’s grip on him tightening.

“Cas, please” he pleads, staring up at Cas with the best puppy eyes he can master, “Let me touch you.”

Cas lowers himself until his chest is touching Dean’s, mouth inches from Dean’s. “Not until I’ve had my fun with you, Dean.”

Dean gasps when Cas bites his lower lip, Cas’s other hand making its way under Dean’s boxers. All the air is punched out of Dean’s lungs when Cas finally closes his hand around Dean’s cock again and Dean’s hips buck up to get more of it. He feels more than he hears Cas’s chuckle as he kisses his way down Dean’s chest, one hand still tightened around Dean’s wrists. He barely controls his moans and groans as Cas pumps him, kissing and biting his nipples. Dean hears himself moaning Cas’s name, hips insistent on bucking up as Cas holds him down.

He loses track of time as Cas turns him into a whimpering puddle, the heat building and building in his gut almost painfully. Cas is slow, getting Dean on edge a few times but never letting him actually tumble over it. Dean doesn’t know how the hell he managed to be so good at it but he’s far from complaining; Cas is practically frying his brain in the best way there is.

When Cas finally lets go of his wrists, Dean opens his way to stare at him, not caring about the smirk on his lips. “How the hell did you get so damn good at this, Cas?”

Cas only shrugs, brushing a strand of hair from Dean’s face. “Do you have lube, Dean?”

“In one of the pockets of my jacket, probably.”

Cas arches a brow before he retrieves Dean’s jacket of the floor. Dean stares at him, letting his eyes roam all over Cas’s body in delight; so many opportunities for Dean to learn the sweet noises Cas must make, the spots that make him squirm and moan. But, sadly, Dean has a feeling he won’t be able to discover them all; not today, at least. Cas walks back to the bed once he finds what he wants, dropping the small bottle by Dean’s side. He takes his and Dean’s boxers off before climbing on Dean’s lap once again, hand finding Dean’s to pin them to the bed again. It arouses Dean so much that he bucks his hips up, trying to get some friction against Cas and failing.

Dean tries to squirm when Cas grabs the bottle, opening it and dripping some on his fingers. Dean waits anxiously as Cas hand disappears between them, not sure what he’s going to do; Dean’s open to pretty much anything and it kills and excites him to not know what _Cas_ will want.

When Cas’s mouth open in a moan, his hand moving up and down slowly, Dean lets out a moan along with him. If he raises his head, he can see Cas’s fingers disappearing inside of himself and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. He watches Cas’s face instead, marking in his brain all the noises and expressions Cas makes, how Cas’s eyes flutter closed when he gasps, his hold on Dean’s wrists tightening.

Dean has no words to describe this other than utter amazement; he watches Cas in reverence, only wishing he could actually touch Cas and be the one to cause the sweet noises Cas makes. 

After a few more minutes, Cas finally lets go of his hold on Dean, his other hand coming to rest by Dean’s head. Cas looks like he just got out of a fight; his lips are red and swollen, hair a complete mess and pointing in different directions, and there are tracks of sweat running down his face. Dean doesn’t hesitate before placing his hands on Cas’s hips, squeezing tightly as he raises himself to kiss Cas. His hands roam Cas’s body as Cas’s thread through Dean’s hair. 

Dean gets lost in the touch until Cas pulls his hair to get access to Dean’s neck and he’s gone; he’s moaning again, hands roaming down to Cas’s ass to squeeze it, hips bucking up against Cas. Cas pushes him down and grabs the bottle again. He spreads some on Dean’s cock, twisting his hand in just the right ways, and Dean’s sure he’ll come just like that until Cas lets him go. Dean heaves as Cas raises his hips, one hand holding Dean’s cock as he lowers himself.

All the air leaves Dean’s lungs when he bottoms out, hands holding Cas’s hips hard enough to bruise. Cas moans as he scratches Dean’s chest, raising his hips and lowering himself again, a little harder this time. Dean sits up to kiss Cas, his hands helping Cas to fuck himself on Dean’s cock. Cas moans into his mouth, one hand gripping Dean’s hair tightly and the other scratching his back. Dean moans along with him, mouthing along Cas’s neck, not being able to do anything that isn’t pushing Cas harder on his cock and moaning.

Dean whispers Cas’s name on his skin, listening to Cas doing the same with Dean’s name in his ear. Cas pushes him down again, grabbing one of his hands to put it on his cock and pinning the other against the bed again. Dean concedes to Cas’s will, jacking him in time with Cas sinking on Dean’s cock. He watches Cas heave on top of him, one hand keeping Dean pinned and the other scratching and pinching Dean’s nipples, ripping moans from Dean.

It’s not long before Cas’s rhythm goes out the window and Dean is rocking his hips up to meet Cas, his hand working faster on Cas’s cock. Dean’s almost there, feeling the heat in his gut, so when Cas pinches his right nipple, Dean comes with Cas’s name in his mouth, his voice breaking in the middle of the word. He sees Cas smile on top of him, finally letting go of his hand, and Dean uses it to drag Cas down and crush their mouths together, his other hand tightening on Cas’s cock until he comes with a moan, whispering Dean’s name between them.

Cas collapses on top of him, breathing heavily along with Dean, muscles relaxed as he buries his head in Dean’s neck. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas’s back, peppering his head with kisses. The sweat on them starts to cool down and Dean starts to shiver, feeling Cas shiver on top of him.

“We should clean up, Cas, or we’re gonna freeze.”

Cas only groans, pressing his face closer to Dean, voice muffled and tired, “Too exhausted to do anything. You’ll have to do everything.”

Dean chuckles as he kisses the top of Cas’s head again. “I’ll take care of you, angel. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make one writer very happy! :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
